Shamane
by Cashis
Summary: Zecora odchodzi, idąc tropem tajemnicy, która może ocalić jej ojczyznę przed wojną, a jej miejsce w Ponyville zajmuje młoda zebra Ritual Soul. Jak dwie szamanki zmienią życie kilku kucyków na zawsze? Czy uda im się ocalić Afrykę? Będzie zawierać śladowe ilości romansu. Występuje oprócz wymienionych Mane 6 i OC.
1. Tajemnice Zecory

Prolog

**Tajemnice Zecory**

Od autorki: Bardzo proszę o komentarze, niezależnie, czy się spodoba, czy nie. Fanfic publikowany także na FGE, zainspirowany kulturą afryki i tajemniczą postacią Zecory.

* * *

Deszcz siekł miarowo, przerywając milczenie lasu nieustannym szumem i szelestem, gdy liście uginały się pod kolejnymi kroplami. Noc była pochmurna, a cisza jakby przygnębiająca i ponura. Gdzieś w oddali błysnął piorun, na mgnienie oka rozjaśniając na biało las, zostawiając tylko ciemne, niby odbite znikąd kontury. Światło zniknęło tak nagle jak się pojawiło, uciekając przed ponurym grzmieniem, które nadeszło kilka sekund po nim.

Ciemna sylwetka w brązowym płaszczu przemknęła ku otworze zasłoniętym gałęziami wierzby. Rozgarnęła je, znajdując się nagle w dziwnej, oświetlonej rozbłyskami szmaragdów jaskini. Upiorny, zielony blask wydobył spod kaptura prawie że lazurowe oczy. Po chwili postać odrzuciła nakrycie głowy, ukazując czarno-białe paski na sierści i sterczącą grzywę o tym samym wzorze.

- Chayà? - zawołała Zecora przytłumionym głosem, widząc świeżo pomalowaną afrykańską maskę, wysychającą na ziemi. Obok niej stało jeszcze kilka płytkich, drewnianych miseczek z tajemniczymi substancjami, które przybyła zidentyfikowała jako barwniki i utrwalacze. Pędzelek leżał niedbale ciśnięty trochę dalej, koło wytartego, ciemnogranatowego płaszcza, potraktowanego równie po macoszemu.

Z końca groty wyłoniła się powoli postać, która stanęła tuż za granicą światła. Zalśniły tylko atramentowe oczy, odbijając lśnienie szmaragdów.

- Zecora? - odezwała się. W jej głosie słychać było niedowierzanie, ale i tłumioną radość. Wyszła z cienia, ukazując prawie że identyczne umaszczenie. Jej paski jednak były ciemniejsze niż te zielarki z Ponyville, a po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się, można by stwierdzić, że są tak ciemnogranatowe, że wpadają w burzową, ciemną szarość. Oczy oraz ciemniejsze pasy na grzywie i ogonie już wyraźnie były granatowe, lecz nadal o bardzo ciemnym odcieniu. Miała inne uczesanie niż starsza szamanka, trochę bardziej rozczochrane, lecz także krótkie. Widać było różnicę wzrostu - Chayà była trochę wyższa od przeciętnego kucyka, przez co sięgała Zecorze ledwie do połowy twarzy. Młodsza zebra nie miała także żadnych ozdób, za to jej cutie mark był bardzo podobny, tyle że granatowy i mniejszy. - Co ty tu robisz?

- Chętnie wypiję twój słynny napój rozgrzewający, zwany herbatą, i ci wszystko opowiem - uśmiechnęła się Zecora, rzucając płaszcz na skalne podłoże.

- Ah, wybacz, nieczęsto miewam u siebie gości. Siadaj - gospodyni rozłożyła plecione z trawy maty koło kociołka, w którym bulgotała już woda. Potem z jednej z waz opatrzonej napisem "Liptonus" wyciągnęła mieszankę ziół, wsypując je do drewnianych kubków. - A więc doszły cię chyba słuchy o tej klątwie, którą uraczył mnie twój ojciec, kiedy odchodziłam?

- Tak, nieprzyjemna sprawa. Ale teraz już nie rymujesz?

- Nie, całe szczęście. Odwołał ją i prosi mnie o pomoc. Podobno kwaggi*, pod wpływem jakiegoś tajemniczego wodza, znanego pod przydomkiem Veneficus, chcą wypowiedzieć wojnę naszemu szczepowi w Afryce. Cała sawanna opustoszała, całe kilometry, zostały tylko zebry.

- Veneficus to w starożytnym, barbarzyńskim języku Czarownik. Nawiasem mówiąc, doszły mnie słuchy o wojnie, ale nie rozumiem, co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Ty możesz przybyć na pomoc, ja, gdybym nawet chciała, nie mogę. W oczach naszego szczepu bardziej kwaggi są zebrami niż ja, wygnana...- spuściła wzrok Chayà.

- Nie proszę cię o pomoc przy wojnie, lecz o pomoc kucykom. Wiesz, że tam mieszkałam i się z nimi zaprzyjaźniłam. Nie chcę ich zostawiać samych, nikt tam nie umie usypiać pradawnych stworów z Everfree. Oni nawet nie domyślają się, że one istnieją. Trzeba ich strzec, i chciałabym, żebyś zastąpiła mnie.

- Oczywiście, że cię zastąpię, chociażby przez wzgląd, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką i idziesz ratować naszą ojczyznę.

- Chayà...wiesz, że ja mogę nie wrócić? Ugrzęzłabyś w Equestrii na zawsze.

- Zecoro, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie mam nic do stracenia... ewentualnie jedną wazę na herbatę. Gdy ktoś nie ma domu, to jemu jest wszystko jedno.

- Dzięki ci, Chayà. Tylko...co z twoimi skrzydłami?

Druga zebra rozłożyła nagle skrzydła, zerkając na nie. Tak, zebry także mogą być pegazami lub jednorożcami - tyle, że u nich jest to - w przypadku rogu - niewidzialne, a w przypadku skrzydeł - zakamuflowane.

- Zapomniałam... one doskonale się wtapiają w sierść, a latać raczej nie zamierzam. Nikt nie zauważy.

- Dobra... jeszcze jedna sprawa i niestety muszę iść - wojna nie poczeka. Twoje imię jest zbyt... egzotyczne. Proponowałabym zmienić je na kucykowe. Może...Georgina?

- Zecoro... ty się raczej do imion nie bierz. Będę dla twoich przyjaciół Ritual Soul, dobrze?

- Jasne. No cóż...czas goni. Dziękuję raz jeszcze, Chayà. Nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy. - Zecora ubrała płaszcz i położyła kopytko na ramieniu przyjaciółki.

- Powodzenia! I... pozdrów ode mnie mojego ojca. Powiedz, że nie zapomniałam.

- Przekażę. - obiecała starsza szamanka i wyszła z jaskini, narzucając na głowę kaptur. Szła przez chwilę przez ciemny las, po czym odwróciła się i spojrzała na nikłe światełko z groty. Deszcz spływał po płaszczu i kapał na rozmiękłą ziemię, kiedy oczy Zecory napełniły się łzami i powtórzyła cicho, sama do siebie:

- Nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy...

* * *

*kwaggi - gatunek zebry o paskach tylko na grzywie, głowie i szyi, płynnie przechodzącymi w normalną, brązową sierść na tułowiu.


	2. Zebra odeszła

Rozdział 1

**Zecora odeszła**

* * *

Właśnie wstawał nowy, letni dzień. Nic nie zmącało spokoju poranka, nie licząc nielicznych ptaków, już wyśpiewujących swoje arie. Z domu Fluttershy nie dochodził nawet szmer, a las Everfree wydawał się aż zbyt spokojny. Czarne drzewa i powyginane konary w blasku wschodzącego słońca nie były takie straszne, a opary mgieł odleciały w głąb knieji. Można by się nabrać - ot, zwykła puszcza.

A jednak... Najpierw zaszeleściły krzaki, potem błysnął rozświetlony róg - zaklęcie orientacji. Cicho zadudniły rozpędzone kopyta, podniosła się chmurka pyłu. W następnej chwili z lasu wypadła zdyszana Twilight Sparkle, nie przerywając galopu aż do drzwi domu jasnożółtej przyjaciółki. Tam zaczęła walić ile sił kopytkiem, oczywiście nie zauważając kołatki.

- Zecora odeszła! - lawendowa klacz wylądowała na progu przestraszonej i zaspanej Fluttershy, która nagle otworzyła drzwi. Jednorożec wpakował się do domu, siadając z rozpędem na kanapę, wyraźnie oburzony. Angel ledwo zdołał uniknąć fioletowego zadka Twilight i teraz z wymowną miną wskazywał na siedzenie.

- Ah...wybacz, króliczku. - speszyła się lekko uczennica Celestii, po chwili jednak odwracając się do przyjaciółki.

- Ale...Twilight, jak to odeszła? Tak po prostu? - spytała się ta cieniutkim głosikiem. Lepiej dla gościa byłoby ustąpić miejsca gospodyni, szczególnie, że pegaz wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemldeć.

- Byłam u niej z samego rana po specjalne kwiaty lilii do wywaru na katar dla Spike'a, ale zastałam tylko pustką chatkę z karteczką, że z osobistych powodów musi wrócić w rodzinne strony. W dodatku w środku zostawiła tylko kociołek, maski i kwiaty lilii dla mnie.

- To na co czekamy, Twilight? Chodźmy po resztę, a potem odnajdźmy Zecorę!

- Ale co zrobimy, kiedy ją znajdziemy? Przecież nie poprosimy tak po prostu, żeby została, jeśli ma ważne powody...

- Ależ tak, właśnie poprosimy! - ucieszyła się Fluttershy, wywołując u jednorożca Kopytko w Główkę, znane jako Facehoof, gdy mruknęła:

- Chodźmy lepiej do Rarity. Jest najbliżej.

- Upewnijmy się więc. Ta...rymująca, dziwna zebra odeszła?

- Tak, Rarity, nie mamy cza...

- I wy chcecie ją odszukać, żeby wróciła?

Twilight energicznie pokiwała głową, otwierając usta, by pogonić raz jeszcze białego jednorożca, kiedy ten wydarł się na nią histerycznie:

- CZY WYŚCIE POWARIOWAŁY? MOJE NAJBLIŻSZE PRZYJACIÓŁKI DOSTAŁY...KUKUNAMUNIO?!

- Kukunamuniu - poprawiła ją wesoło Pinkie Pie, pojawiając się nagle w otwartym oknie.

- Mniejsza z tym - wyniośle machnęła kopytkiem krawcowa. - Czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że...zaraz, zaraz, Pinkie Pie?

- Usłyszałam twój piękny głosik aż w cukierni, więc przyleciałam tu zaraz. No, z czego zdajemy sobie sprawę? - nadal beztroska, różowa klacz wskoczyła do pokoju przez okno.

- Z niebezpieczeństwa! Przecież to Las Everfree!

- Czemu miałybyśmy wchodzić do lasu? - zaniepokoił się żółty pegaz.

- Och, Fluttershy, rodzinne strony Zecory to Afryka. A najkrótsza droga do niej wiedzie przez góry, które zaczynają się na krawędzi Everfree. Przeciwległej krawędzi - odpowiedziała jej biała właścicielka fioletowej grzywy, odrobinę unosząc podbródek.

- Rarity? A ty skąd to wiesz? - zdziwiła się z kolei Twilight, zaskoczona taką wiedzą u swojej przyjaciółki.

- Czasem czytam książki. Zresztą, dwa lata temu była moda na afrykańskie wzory, dlatego musiałam trochę poszperać...

- No dobra. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, pomożecie nam?

- Tylko ze względu na przyjaźń z tobą, Twilight - westchnęła dama, kiedy imprezowy kucyk przepchnął się obok niej:

- A ja pójdę, żeby się dobrze baaawić! I żeby poznać nowe kucyki, i żeby...

- Pinkie Pie! To nie jest zabawa! To poważna wyprawa, nie będzie czasu na imprezy!

- No przecież mówię!

- Ech...Fluttershy, mogłabyś sprowadzić Rainbow Dash na farmę Sweet Apple?

- Jasne, Twilight. - ta pisnęła cicho, wychodząc z domu Rarity.

- A my? Co zrobimy, co zrobimy? - Różowy kucyk ziemny aż podskakiwał z entuzjazmem.

- My złożymy wizytę naszej Mistrzyni Rodeo - rzucił z posępnym uśmiechem lawendowy jednorożec, wychodząc w ślad za pegazem. Już w drodze sporządzała w myślach listę rzeczy, które muszą ze sobą zabrać, jednak nieznacznie przeszkadzał jej fakt, iż obok niej skakała Pinkie Pie, nieustannie trajkocząc.

- Pinkie! Idź...i pomóż Rarity, do cholernego siana, no! - krzyknęła w końcu uczennica Celestii, oglądając się na omijającą błotne kałuże damę. A że deszcz padał tamtej nocy ulewnie, wyglądała jakby tańczyła na podmokłej, polnej drodze.

- Już się robi! - Pinkie odskoczyła w tył, razem z przyjaciółką skacząc niczym baletnica obok kałuż. Przez chwilę obie odstawiały - świadomie czy nie - parodię baletu. Widząc jednak bliską już farmę Sweet Apple, imprezowiczka pojawiła się za zaskoczoną właścicielką fioletowej grzywy, popychając ją z niezwykłą siłą od tyłu. Wkrótce Rarity ze - wcześniej - śnieżnobiałą sierścią ociekającą błotem, wyhamowała przed drzwiami domu rodziny Apple. Przy okazji walnęła głową w sam środek, odskakując odrobinę od miejsca zderzenia.

- Ups! - zachichotała Pinkie Pie, kiedy zobaczyła chwiejącego się jednorożca. Zobaczyła go także Applejack, otwierając drzwi.

- Em...dobrze się czujesz, Rar...

- Uduszę Pinkie - warknęła krawcowa, padając na progu. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła swoje ubłocone kopytka, po czym powoli skierowała wzrok na grzywę.

- Wyglądam jak hyyydraaa! - jej płaczliwy wrzask odbił się echem w sadach jabłek. Zza siostry wyłoniła się głowa Apple Bloom, ciekawsko patrząca na gości. Wtedy dopiero zobaczyła wyglądającą na pacjentkę psychiatryka lub amatorskiego SPA klacz jednorożca. Ta, oczywiście, z obłędem w oczach nadal zawodziła nad "kompletnym chaosem, który kiedyś nazywała grzyyyyyywąą!".

- A-aplejack...Czy z nią wszystko w porządku? - wydukał źrebak, kładąc nacisk na trzy ostatnie słowa.

- Nie wiem, Apple Bloom...- szepnęła konspiracyjnie pomarańczowa klacz, odsuwając się nieznacznie od progu. - Twilight! Co tu się do siana dzieje?

- A co by się miało dzia...- w tym momencie jednorożec oderwał wzrok od zwoju pergaminu, na którym notował trzymanym magią piórem. - Ech, Pinkie! Mogłabyś ją wyczyścić?

- Nawet ty przeciwko mnie?! - zwróciła się do niej Rarity, szlochając. - Sugerujesz...że śmierdzę?!

- Odrobinkę błotem - pocieszyła ją różowa przyjaciółka, biegnąc radośnie z wiadrem, przy okazji opróżniając je mniej więcej do połowy. Można było przy tym spostrzec, iż jest to woda z koryta dla świń, a więc na pewno nie zasługująca na miano czystej. Zanim jednak zdążyła wylać resztę na protestującego jednorożca, z góry rozległ się znajomy, wesoły głos z charakterystyczną chrypką:

- Hej, dziewczyny! Nie bój się, Rarity, ciocia Dashie to załatwi!

- Em...Rainbow...może jednak nie...? - cicho zasugerowała Fluttershy, pojawiając się za niebieskim pegazem. Tęczowogrzywa jednak już ciągnęła ku ubłoconej klaczy wielką, burzową chmurę, po czym zaczęła skakać po niej zawzięcie. Owszem, lunął deszcz - ukazując powracającą do normalności grzywę, dzięki staraniom jej właścicielki. Układała już ją za pomocą magii.

- Dzięki, Rainbow Da-aaaaaaaa! - z ciemnoszarego obłoku wystrzeliła błyskawica, mierząc w przed chwilą poprawione włosy Rarity. Kto jak kto, ale już w szczególności nie ona marzyła o spalonej na krótkiego jeżyka fryzurze. Na szczęście błękitna klacz miała refleks i pojawiła się tuż przed nią, kopnięciem przekierowując piorun w bok. Trafił w jakieś kwiaty, puszczając je z dymem.

- Rainbow Dash! - krzyknęła z kolei Applejack ze złością. - To były tulipany mojej babci! Cebulki tych kwiatów mają po dziewięćdziesiąt lat, a ty sobie tak po prostu je spalasz na popiół? Niech no się Granny Smith dowie, niech się dowie! Wyobrażasz sobie, ile pracy w nie włożyła?!

- Wyobrażam sobie, a jakże. O wiele za dużo jak na zwykłe kwiatki! Zresztą, zrobiłam to nieumyślnie! Wolisz jakieś tulipany czy Rarity?

Pomarańczowy kucyk popatrzył z kamienną twarzą na damę, która z oburzoną miną zbierała się z ziemi. Potem jej wzrok skierował się ku popiołom, które pozostały z ulubionych roślinek jej babci.

- Oczywiście, że tulipany - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Przesunęła swój kowbojski kapelusz w tył. - Sorki, Rarity.

W odpowiedzi ujrzała tylko elegancki ogon białego jednorożca.

- No...to po co nas tu ściagnęłyście? - rzuciła w przestrzeń farmerka, próbując zmienić temat.

- Z samego rana! - podkreśliła tęczowogrzywa.

- Właśnie, przejdźmy do sedna. - Twilight tupnęła kopytkiem. - Zecora odeszła. Planujemy wyprawę poszukiwawczą. Dołączycie się?

- Przygody? Ja zawsze! - wypięła pierś błękitna klacz.

- Dobrze, Rainbow. Chciałabym, żebyś zaopatrzyła nas w sklepie Feather World'a. Tu masz listę. Wszystko razy sześć...Chyba że Applejack nie chce z nami iść...?

- Jasne, że z wami pójdę, dziewczyny! - Kapelusz z powrotem nasunął się na uszy kowbojki. - Kiedy wyruszamy?

- Praktycznie zaraz. Nie, Rarity, nie możesz zabrać ani swojego namiotu, ani ubrań...

Po raz kolejny przyjaciółki ujrzały tyły krawcowej.

- To wszystko. Spotkamy się przy chatce Fluttershy, Rainbow! - krzyknęła Twilight do pegaza, który odleciał wykrzykując coś, co brzmiało dziwnie jak "Daring Doo!".

Szóstka kucyków stała przed wejściem do lasu Everfree. O tej porze mgły znowu napłynęły z jego głębi, spowijając już nieoświetlone konary drzew. Te posępnie trzeszczały na wietrze, wcale nie sprawiając wrażenia sielanki - raczej niepokoju i strachu. Krzaki wydawały się częściej szeleścić i jakby urosły, a przede wszystkim zgęstniały od rana. Spośród mlecznych oparów wyłaniały się sylwetki drzew, łudząco podobne do przerażających stworów. W dodatku, czy kucykom się zdawało, czy nie, z wnętrza puszczy napływał jakiś dziwny dźwięk... jakby basowy pomruk, odbijający się słabym echem w pobliżu.

- Ja...ja już nie jestem pewna, czy chcę tam wejść... - Fluttershy zaczęła się cofać, wpatrując się w ciemność. Wpadła wreszcie na Rarity, po czym obie krzyknęły piskliwie. Pegaz aż poderwał się w powietrze, lądując w ramionach zaskoczonej Rainbow Dash. Jasnożółta klacz szybko oswobodziła się, posyłając przyjaciółce przepraszający uśmiech i z powrotem opadając na ziemię. Tymczasem Twilight odwróciła się do reszty, z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy i stanowczym błyskiem w oku.

- Dobra, dziewczyny. Nie panikujmy. Pamiętajcie, trzymajmy się razem, a nic się nam nie stanie. Z każdą minutą zwłoki Zecora oddala się od nas. A więc... w drogę, za przyjaźń!

- I za Equestrię! - zachichotała Rainbow Dash, odejmując całą epickość scenie. Wylądowała, składając skrzydła, po czym szóstka klaczy razem zagłębiła się w cień lasu Everfree...


	3. Ku zachodzącemu słońcu

Rozdział 2

**Ku Zachodzącemu Słońcu**

* * *

Drzwi do chaty Zecory skrzypiały na wietrze. Wewnątrz ktoś pospiesznie się krzątał, widocznie nie dbając o porządek. Przeróżne przedmioty latały po izbie, kolejne półki pozbywały się kurzu i resztek z mikstur zebry. Nawet afrykańskie maski bezceremonialnie zrzucono z kołków na ścianie, by poniewierały się po podłodze. Do nierozpraszanych od dawna cieni pod łóżkiem wtargnęło światło świecy. Starannie ułożona tkanina, służąca jako koc, znalazła swe miejsce w kącie, sponiewierana. Nieznajomy kuc w ciemnym płaszczu byłby tak zrujnował cały domek, ale usłyszawszy wesołe głosy z oddali, wypadł przed schronienie szamanki. Na dworze blask księżyca oświetlił przedtem przyćmiony, ciemnoczerwony płaszcz złoczyńcy, który parsknąwszy z wściekłością, znikł bezszelestnie w pobliskich krzakach. Krwisty kolor zgubił się wśród zieleni rośliny, jednak okrycie nie było odporne na przedzieranie się na oślep przez ciernie - łatwo spruło się na kolcach, zanim właściciel nie wyszarpnął peleryny spośród nich.

Wkrótce na polanę wkroczyło sześć kucyków, rozprawiających dość głośno o ciemnozielonych kamizelkach, które wszystkie nosiły. Ta biała wyglądała, jakby walczyła ze swoją, odsuwając ją jak najdalej od sierści. Krzywiła się przy tym tak, że obserwujący ją z ukrycia nieznajomy zastanowił się, czy nie zalęgły jej się tam przypadkiem robaki.

- Och, cóż za okropny kolor! - Rarity zawodziła głośno, teatralnie podnosząc kopytko do czoła i wywołując tym samym chichot u Rainbow Dash. Tęczowa klacz dumnie paradowała w takiej samej kamizelce i kapeluszu, który do złudzenia przypominał ten Daring Doo. Skandowała też pod nosem coś co brzmiało jak "Daring Dash! Rainbow Doo!'.

Pierwsza do drzwi dotarła Twilight. Zerknęła na zrujnowaną izbę i błyskawicznie uciszyła przyjaciółki ruchem kopyta.

- Ktoś tu przed chwilą był...- wciągnęła w nozdrza dym ze zdmuchniętej świeczki, który nadal unosił się w chacie. Przydeptała dla pewności leżący w drzwiach kaganek i ostrożnie weszła do środka.

- Schowajcie się, ktoś tu idzie! - z zewnątrz usłyszała szept Applejack. Chwila szeleszczenia w krzakach - to piątka klaczy zaszyła się w zaroślach. Lawendowy jednorożec spanikowany rozejrzał się w około, po czym rzucił na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności.

- Ktoś w krzakach siedzi, czyżby moi nowi sąsiedzi? - na polanę weszła dość wysoka postać w ciemnogranatowej pelerynie. - Kucyki, ktoś tu jeszcze jest. Pozwolicie, żeby zbiegł?

- Zecora? - Twilight zmaterializowała się przed chatką, niepewnie przekrzywiając głowę.

- Raczej nie, kucyku, choć podobieństw w nas bez liku... - kaptur opadł, ukazując biało-granatowe pasy i atramentowe oczy. Chayà uśmiechnęła się do jednorożca:

- Nie umiem rymować jak ona... Tymczasem powiedz swojej skrzydlatej koleżance, aby złapała tego intruza. - wskazała kopytkiem na wystającą z zarośli tęczową grzywę, po czym na krzaki, w których nagle coś zaszeleściło i sylwetka w ciemnoczerwonym płaszczu odgalopowała w dal, zanim pegaz się na nią rzucił.

- Pozwoliłaś mu uciec! - z oskarżycielskim tonem Rainbow Dash zebrała się z ziemi. - No nie! Moja kamizelka! - jęknęła, próbując wyczyścić pokryte ziemią ubranie. Efekt był oczywisty - jeszcze bardziej rozprowadziła ciemny osad, przy okazji brudząc sobie kopytka.

- Mógł mieć broń... - bez emocji stwierdziła zebra. - Miałam was odwieść od szukania Zecory, ale chyba nie mam co próbować?

- Nie! Nie wiemy nawet kim jesteś! Na pewno szpiegiem wroga! - tęczowogrzywa stanęła w groźnej pozie.

- Rainbow Dash! - skarciła ją z oburzeniem Twilight.

- Ojej...czyżby Equestrii zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo? A-ale chyba nie będzie żadnej... wojny? - Fluttershy była bliska omdlenia. Applejack natychmiast zaczęła ją uspokajać:

- Spokojnie, kochanieńka, żadnej wojny nie będzie...

- A nawet jeśli, to przemielimy... powiedziałam przemielimy? Hihihi, przemienimy Twilight na shotguna i wygramy! - podskakiwała radośnie Pinkie Pie. Chayà westchnęła:

- Kucyki, idźcie, miło by było, gdybyście zdążyły przed wojną...

- Słucham?

- Jaką wojną?

- Ale o co chodzi?!

Kucyki zaczęły się przekrzykiwać i tłoczyć, najwyraźniej przerażone. Przecież w Equestrii największym okrucieństwem, na jakie mógł zdobyć się kucyk to strzelenie drugiego z plaskacza, a tu nagle wojna... zabijanie?

- Ciiiiszaaaa! - Applejack wydarła się nagle, stając dęba. - Musimy pomóc Zecorze, to nasz priorytet.

- Priorytet? Applejack, skąd ty znasz takie słow...

- Nie zawsze siedziałam na wsi. - Ostre spojrzenie pomarańczowej klaczy uciszyło Twilight. - A jeśli ona ma coś wspólnego z jakąś wojną, to albo ją od tego odwiedziemy... albo jej pomożemy.

- Pomożemy? Spoko-loko-wpoko! Twilight... Będziesz shotgunem! - radosna Pinkie Pie nie traciła rezonu.

- Ech... Może lepiej już pójdźmy? - kowbojka skierowała się ku krzakom. - Ma ktoś jakieś doświadczenie w tropieniu?

- Nie macie. - Zebra wtrąciła się poważnie. - I unikajcie tych, których okrywa czerwony płaszcz... Są bardziej niebezpieczni, niż sądzicie. Bhagabana, nie idźcie za nim!

- Bhaga... co? - Rarity oderwała wzrok od swojej kamizelki i poświęciła otoczeniu trochę uwagi.

- To pewnie jakiś rodzaj balangi... - Pinkie aż usiadła na ziemi, drapiąc się w głowę.

- To nasz afrykański bożek... nieważne. - Chayà machnęła kopytkiem. Applejack odwróciła się kilka dobrych metrów dalej i z naciskiem zapytała:

- Idziemy?

- Zaraz, zaraz dziewczyny... - Rainbow Dash wpiła podejrzliwy wzrok w oczy nowej szamanki.

- A ty co? Zamierzasz iść z nami i udusić albo opuścić nas pierwszej nocy?

- Zostaję tu, w Equestrii...

- Pewnie chcesz urządzić spisek, żeby zamordować księżniczkę Celestię i zapanować nad światem!

- Rainbow Dash! - Twilight odciągnęła ją na skraj polany. Tęczowogrzywa wyrywała się i wrzeszczała do zebry, aż nie znikła w krzakach, a nawet wtedy słychać było szamotaninę, wyzwiska i krzyki.

- Te kucyki są jeszcze bardziej pokręcone, niż myślałam... - Chayà otrząsnęła się po dłuższej chwili, kiedy odgłosy ucichły w oddali. Weszła powoli do chaty, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem.

- A Zecorę pewnie porwałaś i zakopałaś w jakiejś dziurze! - nagły krzyk błękitnego pegaza tak ją przestraszył, że podskoczyła w górę na dobre dziesięć centymetrów.

- RAINBOW DASH! - Applejack wspomagana magią Twilight wyniosła wściekłą właścicielkę tęczowej grzywy z progu chaty w las.

- Jak już mówiłam... - zebra usiadła, a raczej klapnęła zrezygnowana na łóżko.

Tymczasem na granicy puszczy samotna postać przystanęła na wzgórzu. Trwała tak nieruchomo, a wiatr rozwiewał jej odsłoniętą, biało-szarą grzywę i ogon. Na szyi kołysał się amulet w kształcie spiralnego słońca, nawleczony na zaplecione, zielone źdźbła jakiejś elastycznej rośliny. Oprócz tego nie widać było żadnych ozdób - tułów okrywał mocno zawiązany, ciemnobrązowy płaszcz.

Po jednej stronie wzgórza ciągnęło się aż po horyzont morze ciemnej zieleni, wspólnie uginającej się przed wiatrem niby wielka rodzina. Tu i ówdzie w niebo wystrzelały wyraźniej smukłe i wysokie drzewa iglaste, tam czy tam zalśniło jeziorko albo wzniesienie, podobne do tego. Nad całym lasem gęsto było od ciemnoszarych, burzowych chmur, które kłębiły się praktycznie wszędzie, przepuszczając tylko nieliczne promyki słońca. Wicher świstał pomiędzy drzewami, pędząc ku zachodowi z przypadkowymi liśćmi, gałązkami czy wiewórkami. Gdzieś w oddali zagrzmiało, a posępny pomruk echa odbił się po drugiej stronie wzgórza. Tam ciągnęły się purpurowe wrzosowiska, ciche i puste, aż do pierwszych skał gór. Nagie, kamienne ściany niczym wielki, czarny okręt z wieloma masztami opierały się wichrowi. Niewzruszone kłębiącymi się, ciemnoszarymi chmurami, wznosiły ośnieżone szczyty ku niebu, drwiąc sobie z nadchodzącej burzy. Tak samo drwiły sobie podczas ostatniej, kilka lat temu oraz tego dnia, kiedy słońce oświetliło pierwszy raz ich najwyższe wierzchołki. Wyglądały doprawdy jak mroczna korona dla ziemi, uwieńczenie jej potęgi.

- Imponujące, nieprawdaż? - odezwała się cicho i z podziwem postać, która wylądowała powoli, bezszelestnie tuż obok zebry. Ubrana była w ciemnoniebieski kostium, który zdawał się być granatowy pod wzburzonym niebem. Porozmieszczane gdzieniegdzie jasne wzory w kształcie zygzaków i błyskawic także straciły swój kolor, a płomienna grzywa sprawiała wrażenie przybrudzonej i przygaszonej za sprawą panującego półmroku. Kapitan Wonderbolts, Spitfire, przesunęła gogle do góry, ukazując jasnopomarańczowe oczy, patrzące z melancholią na góry.

- Taak. - Zecora odwróciła wzrok ku pegazowi. W kącikach oczu lśniły jej łzy - nie wiadomo, czy od wiejącego w twarz wiatru, czy od emocji. - Co cię sprowadza na same krańce Equestrii?

- Aaa tam, rutynowy lot nad Everfree.

- Tak, przecież codziennie widuje się tu Wonderbolts. - głos zebry ociekał sarkazmem.

- Co mam kryć? Księżniczka Celestia, za namową Luny, postanowiła ci pomóc.

- Luna nie zapomniała o mnie. - mile zaskoczona Zecora spojrzała jeszcze raz na góry. - Często nocą rozmawiałyśmy, zanim przybyłam do Ponyville.

- W każdym razie mam ci przekazać błogosławieństwo... - Klacz zaśmiała się cicho, jakby gardząc takimi gestami. - A także wskazówkę, "by przybliżyć ci to, czego szukasz".

Tym razem szamankę poważnie zaintrygowały słowa lotniczki:

- Jak brzmi?

- Dość głupio, szczerze mówiąc. - Spitfire skrzywiła się, po czym zachichotała pod miażdżącym spojrzeniem zebry. - No dobra - zaczerpnęła powietrza, po czym wyrecytowała:

_- "Pośród dwóch różnych mórz zieleni -_

_wejście otworzy_

_kryształowe źródło, co się pieni,_

_którędy kapłani, znachorzy_

_schodzili w głąb czeluści ziemi,_

_spowici mgłą, mistycznym blaskiem_

_szlachetnych, starożytnych kamieni._

_Zaświeci się runa tylko wraz ze słońca brzaskiem,_

_tylko wraz z wiatrem Afryki,_

_tylko dla siedmiu_

_o odwadze z puszcz dzikich."_

Zecora wyglądała na tak zamyśloną, jak gdyby już rozwiązała wskazówkę.

- Dziękuję.

- Trzecia rzecz, że niedługo dołączy do ciebie drużyna ochotników, których Księżniczki oddelegują do pomocy zebrom. Będą to pegazy, bo mogą najszybciej się przemieszczać. Wiem, że na pewno zgłosiła się już klacz Wind Fire i to jej imię będzie waszym hasłem do potwierdzenia tożsamości.

- Nie chcę narażać kucyków!

- Zecoro, gdyby nie ty, to las Everfree pochłonąłby już o wiele więcej istnień. Jesteśmy ci to winni. - Spitfire położyła kopytko na ramieniu zebry i puściła do niej oko.

Rozległo się ciche pikanie. Kapitan Wonderbolts spojrzała na mały ekranik wszyty w krawędź kostiumu, tuż przy kopytku.

- Leci Evening, moja przyboczna, pewnie prowadzi oddział! - powiedziała salutując i wyczekująco wpatrzyła się w chmury.

Chwilę potem na niebie pojawiło się kilka szybko rosnących w oczach punkcików. Siedem pegazów, zmagając się z wichrem, ostrożnie wylądowało na ziemi pod wzniesieniem. Zecora i Spitfire zeszły ku nim, z ulgą przyjmując choć trochę osłony przed wiatrem.

- Evening! Jak tam lot? - Kapitan Wonderbolts natychmiast podeszła do przybocznej. Z niebieskiego kostiumu wystawał ogon i zwichrzona, bladoróżowa grzywa z jednym, czerwonym zygzakiem pośrodku. Lotniczka podsunęła tylko gogle do góry i uniosła uspokakająco kopytko, zginając i rozprostowując ciemnofioletowe skrzydła.

- Wszystko okey, zajmij się nimi, Spit. - Wskazała na resztę, która - o dziwo - wyglądała całkiem znośnie. Pięć klaczy stało w szeregu, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Ostatni był ogier, który trzymał się nieco na uboczu. To on miał najbardziej przybrudzone i potłuczone skrzydła. Jego sierść była koloru granatowego, a grzywa lazurowo-czerwonego. Ogólnie był młody, nawet zbyt młody jak na taką wyprawę. Na dodatek jego budowa ciała pozostawiała wiele do życzenia - choć wysoki, był chuderlawy. Jego znaczek przedstawiał jakby fragment mapy - czerwony krzyżyk, "drogę" z kreseczek i jeden, niebieski punkt. W porównaniu ze związanymi z pogodą czy lataniem znaczkami klaczy, odstawał od nich jeszcze wyraźniej.

Pierwsza z brzegu członkini drużyny była niska, drobnej budowy. Miała bardzo dziewczęce rysy i znaczek, przedstawiający trzy świetliki. Granatowa grzywa i ogon były uczesane tak samo jak u reszty klaczy - rozczochrana grzywa do skrzydeł, bardziej skręcająca się końcówkami do przodu, a ogon w stylu Scootaloo. Jej sierść była koloru jasnożółtego.

Druga klacz stanowiła wręcz kontrast do poprzedniej - była ponadprzeciętnie wysoka, a przy tym chuda jak tyczka.

Jej grzywa była jasnoszara, a ciało błękitne. Znaczek przedstawiał trzy krople wody, w których niewyraźnie majaczyło po jednym znaku zapytania.

Koło niej stał najbardziej śmiejący się pegaz średniego wzrostu, o białym umaszczeniu i granatowej grzywie. Na jej znaczku widniał piękny wodospad.

Czwarta lotniczka wyróżniała się znacząco spośród reszty - miała jasnopomarańczowy kolor, a także wśród ciemnoniebieskiej grzywy odcinało się pasemko pomarańczu. Skrzydła były wyjątkowo obszerne, nawet złożone, i zasłaniały część znaczka - widoczne były tylko dwa zawijasy, znikające dalej pod skrzydłami i imitujące wiatr. Była odrobinę wyższa od innych.

Ostatnia lotniczka wyglądała jakby nosiła kostium - prezentowała granatowy kolor tułowia i lazurową grzywę, kontrastującą odcieniem. Była niska, a jej znaczek przedstawiał chmurę z błyszczącym deszczem.

Spitfire wraz z Evening podeszła do szeregu, przypatrując się uważnie oddziałowi.

- Czemu ich jest tylko pię...sześć? - Spostrzegła ogiera na uboczu.

- Jedną rzuciło o kolumnę w Cloudsdale, ledwo wylecieliśmy z bazy, proszę pani. - Pomarańczowy pegaz wystąpił z szeregu, spuszczając głowę. - Błąd w labolatorium pogody, nie znaleźliśmy zastępcy.

- Niedobrze. - Kapitan zachowała kamienną twarz, lecz drgnął jej kącik ust. - Przedstaw swoją drużynę, obywatelko!

- Jasne, proszę pani! - salutując, poczęła wymieniać od początku szeregu. - Ta żółta to Fireflies, koło niej, szarogrzywa, Raindrops. Dalej, biała Waterfall, ja, Wind Fire i ostatnia Crystal Rain.

- I...? - Evening podpowiedziała klaczy delikatnie skinąwszy głową.

- Ah, i Carthes, Księżniczka Luna wybrała go ze swojej prywatnej szkółki dla kartografów. Podobno ona sama swoją pierwszą mapę przerobiła na papierowy kapelusz pirata... Yyym, nie o tym mowa. Przekazała, bym przekazała... Yyym, wróć. Przekazała, żebyśmy zaufali jej wyborowi.

- Cóż... nie mamy wyjścia. - Spitfire wzruszyła ramionami. Poklepała po grzbiecie Zecorę, która stała trochę dalej, obserwując wszystko uważnie. Lekki uśmiech błąkał się na ustach zebry, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w sympatię i hojność kucyków.

- Oddział Wildfire gotowy na wyprawę! - Wind Fire wyprężyła dumnie pierś, stając w środku klucza utworzonego przez pegazy.

- Wildfire? - gdzieś z tyłu odezwała się Waterfall.

- Uznałam, że byłoby nieskromnie nazwać nas moim imieniem - pomarańczowa klacz machnęła kopytkiem.

Dwoje Wonderbolts popatrzyło z zadowoleniem na drużynę, po czym Evening puściła oko do pozostałych.

- Powodzenia tam, w Afre... Afri...

- Afryce. - szturchnęła ją Spitfire.

- A... No, tym dzikim kraju. Bez obrazy, Zecoro.

Szamanka skinęła głową z uśmiechem. Kapitan jeszcze raz rzuciła krótkie "powodzenia!" i obie lotniczki wystartowały, oddalając się coraz bardziej ku zachodzącemu właśnie słońcu. Ciężki okap chmur stanowił kontrast do, zalanej pomarańczowym blaskiem zmierzchu, puszczy, a dwie ciemne postacie wkrótce poderwały z wdziękiem skrzydła, by wznieść się ponad chmury. Drużyna patrzyła za nimi z podziwem i smutkiem, po czym wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę gór. Wyprawa ku ocaleniu Afryki właśnie się rozpoczęła.


	4. Wrogowie czyhają wszędzie

**Korekta:**

* * *

Rozdział 3

**Wrogowie czyhają wszędzie**

* * *

Ciemna smuga przemknęła przez zaróżowione zmierzchem niebo. Chmury wydawały się być bladoniebieskie, oświetlane od dołu zachodzącym słońcem, które dotykało właśnie linii horyzontu. Wielka, żółta kula drgała nieznacznie przez nieruchome powietrze, otulone mgłą. Mleczna powłoka delikatnie unosiła się i kłębiła tuż nad ziemią, a jej strukturę gwałtownie naruszały kopyta pięciu kucyków i zebry, nie zwracających uwagi na niezwykłość owego zjawiska. Wędrowcy właśnie pospiesznie wychodzili zza ostatniego zakrętu skalistego kanionu, którym wędrowali cały dzień - i mieli go po dziurki w chrapach.

"Smuga" zwolniła lot gdzieś wysoko, zamykając oczy i wdychając powietrze. Rozłożyła szeroko przednie kopyta, a wietrzyk lekko rozwiał jej niesforną, granatową grzywkę.

- Tu, na górze, jest wspaniale! - Waterfall zanurkowała wdzięcznie, lądując z impetem przed drużyną. Mgła rozstąpiła się spod jej kopytek, a silny podmuch wywołany skrzydłami, rozgonił opary na wszystkie strony.

- Cieszę się z tego powodu, Water, ale ja tu próbuję myśleć! - Ostrym tonem Carthes uciszył białą klacz. Wraz z Zecorą pochylali się nad trzymaną w kopytkach starą kartą, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek na pożółkłym papierze.

- Potrafię trafić do rodzinnej wioski, nie rozumiem, po co nam ta mapa - szamanka ofukała pegaza. Ogier tylko skrzywił się, odsuwając pysk od kartki.

- Może po to, żebym zaczął planować strategię? Muszę wiedzieć, czy ta wioska stoi w szczerym polu, czy jest w górskiej kotlinie, na Lunę!

- Kiedy byłam mała, otaczał ją las, wystarczy?

- Kiedy byłaś mała, to orogeneza alpejska się rozpoczynała - zgryźliwym tonem kartograf przedrzeźnił Zecorę, ucinając dyskusję. Ta tylko spojrzała morderczym wzrokiem na niego i odeszła ostentacyjnie ku Wind Fire, która rozdzielała obowiązki przy obozowisku.

- O, hej. Crystal Rain, poleć i sprawdź, czy pod tamtym drzewem możemy się rozłożyć! Co tam, Zec? Raindrop, odholuj naszego mądralę jakieś... pięćdziesiąt i pół metra na zachód! Nareszcie przeszliśmy przez ten przeklęty kanion. Fireflies, byłabyś tak miła i pozbierała jakieś drewno na opał, dużo badyli na tej sawannie! Już dostawałam oczopląsu.

- Yyy... No, tak. - Nie wiedząc, co autor - Wind Fire - miała na myśli, zebra westchnęła i znużonym krokiem podążyła ku Crystal Rain, która, jak szalona, wymachiwała kopytkiem, nie wiedząc, jak pokazać, że wszystko jest OK - przecież nie miała kciuków. Z tyłu doszedł ją głos pomarańczowego pegaza:

- A ty, Waterfall, przestań napawać się swoją epickością, tylko sprawdź okolicę w promieniu pięciuset metrów od drzewa!

Szamanka tylko pokręciła głową i oddaliła się od nawiązującej się właśnie sprzeczki.

Noc była cicha i chłodna, choć, co prawda, wiatr gwałtownie wiał od czasu do czasu. Wtedy jego porywy głośno i nieprzyjemnie świszczały, niosąc za sobą przenikające zimno. Ognisko ledwo się tliło, tylko pojedyncze płomyki tańczyły jeszcze na osmolonych gałęziach przyprószonych w większości pomarańczowymi plamkami żaru i szarego popiołu. Wokół drzewa otulona kocami, zgodnie i spokojnie spała drużyna.

Spod niebieskiego okrycia Zecory wystawał tylko grzebień ciemnoszaro-białych włosów, za to granatowe skrzydła kilka metrów dalej mogły należeć zarówno do Carthesa, jak i Crystal Rain. Oparta o pień tylnimi nogami, Raindrop wyglądała dość... osobliwie. Tuż koło niej Fireflies najwyraźniej używała swojej grzywy jako maskotki, tuląc ją do piersi. Tylko jedna osoba na ziemi nie spała - Wind Fire, leżąc na boku, wpatrywała się w popękaną, piaszczystą ziemię, która - z tej perspektywy - dalej przeradzała się w las traw. Widać było, że coś ją w głębi duszy męczy, odbijało się to w oczach obok gwiazd. Jakby... niepokój? Tak, to było wyraźne zaniepokojenie, a także wiele pytań w jej wzroku.

Kilka metrów nad nią, oparta o pień drzewa, siedziała w luźnej pozie na gałęzi Waterfall. Po kłótni to jej, dziwnym trafem, przypadła warta w środku nocy - ta najgorsza. Biała klacz leniwie przeszukiwała wzrokiem ledwo widoczny w nocy szarawy horyzont. Nic, tylko góry po jednej stronie, a trawy i pojedyncze drzewa po drugiej. Trzeba było jednak Afryce to przyznać - miała fantastyczne niebo. Miliony jaśniejszych i ciemniejszych, mniejszych i większych gwiazd wisiało w górze, gdzieniegdzie spotykając się z mlecznymi pasami na granatowym tle. Wśród traw setki owadów cykało, razem ze świerszczami tworząc idealną ścieżkę dźwiękową do nocnej scenerii. Obrazu dopełniały unoszące się nisko nad sawanną chmary świetlików, które szczególnie przyciągały wzrok, niczym gwiazdy unoszące się na skrzydełkach nad ziemią.

W tej chwili coś zobaczyła. Na tle traw wyróżniło się kilka czarnych sylwetek, w odległości... kilkuset metrów? Waterfall powoli naciągnęła kaptur na głowę - biała sierść przestała odcinać się na tle szarości rośliny.

W tym samym momencie Wind Fire uświadomiła sobie, że od kilku chwil słyszy dudnienie w ziemi. Przyciśnięte ucho wyłowiło bez trudu kroki kogoś - lub czegoś - niosące się pod podłożem. Otulona kocem, powoli przepełzła kilka kroków do drzewa i psyknęła na wartowniczkę.

- Widzę... - poniósł się cichy szept z góry. Zaraz potem Waterfall sfrunęła bezszelestnie obok liderki. - Atak frontalny?

- Nie.

- Szarża?

- Nie.

- Czyli zasadzka?

- Water...

- No to ja nie wiem, wojna podjazdowa?

- Nie atakujemy - wycedziła Wind Fire, z trudem powstrzymując nerwy. - Wracaj na wartę.

- Zobaczą moje skrzydła.

- I?

- I mam je białe. Tło jest ciemne.

- Ja tam nie polecę, moje są pomarańczowe.

- A moje granatowe i co w związku z tym? - Carthes gwałtownie poderwał się z koca, mierząc klacze groźnym wzrokiem.

- Ciszej! - Liderka fuknęła wściekle, przykładając ucho do podłoża. Akurat wtedy któraś ze śpiących musiała kichnąć, leżąc pyszczkiem do ziemi. Wywołała coś, co przypominało dźwiękiem małą eksplozję, słyszalną doskonale pod ziemią. Wind Fire, która klękała na przednich kopytkach, wzleciała na dobre kilka metrów w górę, ledwo powstrzymując pisk i nie zmieniając pozycji. Warto nadmienić, że zad ciągle trzymała w górze. Jej pyszczek zrobił się czerwony, a policzki nadal nadymała jak do wrzasku. Wyglądało to bardzo... psychicznie.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - Zecora wygrzebała się z posłania, patrząc wzrokiem typu "I'm sleepy and very angry. Are you fucking kidding me and generally, what fucking you doing now?"*

- Oddział kwagg, Zecoro. Nie atakujemy.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Sprawdźcie, w którą stronę poszli.

Carthes westchnął i podleciał na gałąź, by spojrzeć na sawannę. Kilka sekund nerwowej ciszy przerwał jego zduszony głos:

- Zniknęli.

Tymczasem Canterlot powoli przestawał mienić się złotem i purpurą, kiedy zmierzch ogarniał cieniem dotychczas zalaną słońcem Equestrię. Księżniczka Celestia stała wraz z Luną w oknie pałacu, a poświata jej rogu właśnie zgasła.

- Wzywałaś mnie, pani? - Do sali wprowadzono Spitfire razem z Evening - obie miały na sobie kostiumy Wonderbolts i podniesione na grzywę gogle. Kopytka zastukały na marmurze, kiedy kapitan podeszła do okna, najzwyczajniej w świecie stając koło księżniczek. Była przyzwyczajona do obcowania z rodziną królewską, tak samo jak władczynie ignorując nudną i czasochłonną dworską etykietę.

Pani Nocy podeszła bez słowa do skrzyni, która leżała już przygotowana na stoliku. Celestia skinęła głową:

- Wybacz, Spitfire, że tak wykorzystujemy Wonderbolts, ale Powierniczki powinny dostać Elementy Harmonii. Jesteście najpewniejsi.

- Spokojnie, Celestio - machnęła swobodnie kopytkiem lotniczka. Evening, trzymająca się z tyłu, pomyślała, że to lekka przesada. Wtedy jej kapitan poklepała księżniczkę po grzbiecie - skrzydłowa bezsilnie zamknęła oczy, wzdychając w duchu.

- Siostro... - Celestia jeszcze raz skinęła głową.

Zapytana klacz magią przelewitowała zawartość skrzyni do zwyczajnych, granatowych juków ze znaczkiem pioruna na środku. Wonderbolts zdążyły uchwycić wzrokiem tylko błyski złota na łańcuszkach Elementów.

- Powodzenia, Spitfire - szepnęła Luna, puszczając do niej oko. Podeszła i podała pegazowi juki magią.

- Jeszcze jedno. - Evening trąciła kopytkiem ognistą klacz.

- Ah, no tak. - Kapitan odchrząknęła. - Z własnej inicjatywy, na znak solidarności z Zecorą i wierności obowiązkom ochrony Equestrii i jej mieszkańców... Dwoje z Wonderbolts chciałoby wyruszyć wraz ze wsparciem w liczbie sześciu kadetów z ich Akademii, by pomóc w wojnie, a także ochraniać oraz strzec Powierniczek i Elementów Harmonii - wypięła pierś.

Tym razem Celestia spojrzała zaniepokojona na pegazy, odwracając się od okna. Jej pysk zmarszczył się w grymasie niezadowolenia.

- Doceniam wasz gest, Wonderbolts, ale to nie nasza wojna i nie możemy narażać aż tylu kucyków!

Dyskusja byłaby ucięta, gdyby nie Luna, która oburzonym tonem weszła w słowo siostrze:

- Tia! Jak możesz tak mówić? Zecora broniła całego Ponyville, w tym Powierniczek, wraz z twoją ukochaną uczennicą, przed pradawnymi stworami z Everfree, a ty nie pozwalasz ochotnikom - ochotnikom! - przybyć jej na pomoc?!

- Po prostu troszczę się o naszych poddanych!

- Po prostu nie możesz ścierpieć tego, że twoja idealna Twilight naraża swój fioletowy zad i to bez twojej zgody!

Odgłosy kłótni niosły się po korytarzach pałacu, kiedy dwie członkinie Wonderbolts szybko oddalały się ku wyjściu.

- I co teraz, pani kapitan? - odważyła się zapytać Evening, patrząc na chmurny pyszczek ognistogrzywej klaczy, który nagle się rozjaśnił.

- Polecisz do bazy w Cloudsdale, znajdziesz Soarin'a i powiesz, żeby przygotował dziesięciu ochotników z zaawansowanej grupy Akademii. Przetestujemy ich, kiedy wrócę, i wybierzemy sześciu.

- A ty?

- Ja muszę dostarczyć przesyłkę Powierniczkom i przy okazji załatwić jedną sprawę z Rainbow Dash... W końcu nie można podpadać Celestii aż w dwóch sprawach. - Puściła oko do skrzydłowej, poprawiła juki, po czym rozprostowała skrzydła i wystartowała z królewskiego ogrodu w stronę rozgwieżdżonego nieba.

Kilka minut później, w mroku lasu Everfree, małe ognisko zajaśniało wreszcie płomieniem. Sześć klaczy stłoczyło się dookoła niego, z niezbyt radosnymi minami grzejąc zziębnięte kopytka. Rarity miała zmarszczone brwi i wyraz twarzy "I will kill everypony & everything"**, za to Rainbow Dash przymierzała się do opowiedzenia historii o Bezgłowym Kucyku. Nie wiadomo dlaczego zirytowana Twilight ofuknęła ją jednak tylko, żeby poleciała po drewno i obrażona na wszystkich rozsiadła się na ziemi.

Tak oto Rainbow latała po puszczy, wcale nie czując się pewnie. Wprawdzie widziała jeszcze w oddali blask ogniska, lecz stosik badyli jakoś nie rósł w kopytkach, mrok gęstniał, poczucie samotności nasilało się, a łamanie gałęzi drzew graniczyłoby z szaleństwem. W tym momencie przez korony drzew przedarł się pegaz w niebieskim kostiumie o ognistej grzywie. Jak na największą fankę Wonderbolts przystało, tęczowogrzywa natychmiast rozpoznała...

- Spitfire!

- Witaj, Rainbow Dash - skinęła głową z niedostrzegalnym uśmiechem. - Mam tu coś dla was. - Podała błękitnej klaczy juki.

- Co to?

- Coś, co według Celestii się wam przyda. Domyślasz się?

- Tak - kiwnął głową pegaz, roztropnie nie mówiąc o czym myśli.

- Jeszcze jedno. Dziś nie widziałam cię na zajęciach w Akademii...

- Ja wiem, pani kapitan, ale ta wyprawa i wszystko...

- Wiem. Chciałam cię tylko poinformować, że tworzymy oddział, który ma pomóc bezpośrednio w wojnie. Poleci dwóch Wonderbolts i sześciu kadetów. Na razie mamy dziesięciu ochotników, będą testy... Nie wiem, jak z twoimi przyjaciółkami, ale chętnie bym cię tam zobaczyła.

- A-ale...

- Jutro pierwszy test. - Pożegnała się zginając skrzydło Spitfire. Odwróciła się i rozprostowała także drugie, po czym przez ramię rzuciła:

- Przekaż swojej przyjaciółce Twilight, żeby napisała do Księżniczki. Martwi się o nią. - Wspomniała niedawną rozmowę, cicho chichocząc.

- Jest smutna? - Rainbow Dash zdziwiła się, próbując to sobie wyobrazić. Kapitan Wonderbolts nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmieszku:

- Nie, raczej... zaniepokojona i zirytowana. Czołem!

Lotniczka wystartowała błyskawicznie, wykorzystując zrobioną wcześniej dziurę w koronie drzewa, by wydostać się na większą przestrzeń. Szybko zniknęła z widoku młodej fanki.

- Dziewczyny! - Z gąszczu śmignęła Rainbow Dash, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i rzucając jakieś juki na ziemię.

- Rainbow... - warknęła Twilight, nadal nadąsana. - Gdzie te drewno?! Wracaj po nie.

- Lepiej zajmij się czymś pożytecznym i napisz do Celestii, bo przez ciebie jest w złym humorze - odwarknęła klacz pegaza, nieźle wkurzona. - A tu mamy coś od niej. - Szturchnęła kopytkiem torby, w których zadźwięczały... Elementy Harmonii, a jakże. W tym samym momencie z krzaków wyskoczyła wysoka postać w ciemnoczerwonym płaszczu. Przed nią, utrzymywany magią o białej poświacie, lewitował nóż. Trzy kucyki zareagowały - Applejack i Rainbow Dash natychmiast znalazły się między przyjaciółkami, a napastnikiem. Za to Pinkie Pie zasłoniła własnym ciałem Rarity i Fluttershy, które jak gdyby skamieniały, nie licząc "trzęsiawki" żółtego pegaza. Różowy kucyk ziemny poczerwieniał, aż puścił parę z nosa i stanął w wojowniczej pozie. Napastnik, nadal w kapturze, zdawał się oceniać sytuację. Dostrzegł porzucone juki tuż koło sparaliżowanej strachem Twilight. Szybko drogę do nich zagrodziła mu tęczowogrzywa.

- Nie tak prędko - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

Biała poświata zawirowała, kiedy nóż pomknął ku piersi Rainbow Dash, a nocną ciszę lasu przeszył rozpaczliwy krzyk Applejack:

- Rainbooow, nie...!

* * *

* "I'm sleepy and very angry. Are you fucking kidding me and, generally, what fucking you doing now?" (ang.) "Jestem śpiąca i bardzo zła. Żartujesz sobie ku*wa ze mnie i, generalnie, co ty, ku*wa, teraz robisz?"

**"I will kill everypony and everything" (ang.) "Zamierzam zabić każdego i wszystko"


	5. Pierwsza ofiara wojny

**Od autorki:** bardzo proszę o komentarze, czy to pozytywne, czy negatywne

**Korekta:**

* * *

Rozdział 4

**Pierwsza ofiara wojny**

* * *

- Rainboow, nie...!

Nie tylko krzyk Applejack poniósł się po lesie. Drugi był bardziej piskliwy i histeryczny, a rozległ się, kiedy wraz z białą poświatą rogu napastnika śmignął kucyk tego samego koloru. Niebieski starł się z bielą, pole ochronne Rarity rozpostarło się przed nią i Rainbow Dash.

- Rarity? - skulony tęczowy pegaz zamknął szczękę, która znalazła się w stanie opadu.

- Lepiej mi... pomóż - wycedziła przez zęby równie przestraszona własnym czynem krawcowa. Z jej rogu sypały się iskry, a kopytka zaryły w trawie - wyjątkowo ich właścicielka nie dbała o czystość.

Applejack ruszyła galopem na napastnika, zabiegając go od boku. W tym samym momencie ostrze powoli ześlizgnęło się po barierze ochronnej w skutek naporu połączonego z nagłym szarpnięciem głowy zdezorientowanego nożownika. Rozległ się tylko krzyk, a w następnej chwili bezwładne ciało mimowolnie trafionej Twilight upadło ciężko na ziemię. Krew zbroczyła trawę, kropelki wylądowały na źdźbłach, a reszta rozlała się małą kałużą z głęboko rozciętego uda lawendowej klaczy. Widząc to wszystkie znieruchomiały, nawet pole ochronne Rarity zamigotało, jakby zdumione, i zgasło. Napastnik błyskawicznie porwał magią torbę z Elementami i zniknął w krzakach...

Dopiero po kilku sekundach Rainbow Dash rzuciła się z wściekłym okrzykiem za nim, znikając natychmiast pośród mroku Everfree. Fluttershy i Pinkie, stojące najbliżej, przypadły do ugodzonej przyjaciółki. Pegaz zaczął łkać, patrząc na zamknięte oczy Twilight, za to różowa klacz poruszała bezgłośnie ustami, próbując cokolwiek wyartykułować. Applejack roztrąciła je bezceremonialnie, klękając na zwilgotniałym podłożu i od razu kopytkiem zmierzyła puls.

- Żyje - odetchnęła z ulgą, nie zwracając uwagi na mdlejącą właśnie Rarity. - Fluttershy, musisz natychmiast przetransportować ją do Canterlotu. Księżniczka jej pomoże! To zbyt poważny uraz - z troską przyłożyła bandaż na ranę, tamując choć chwilowo krwotok.

- Ale dlaczego ja? A co z Rainbow Dash...?

- Nie ma czasu, Fluttershy! Do Canterlotu dzień drogi na kopytkach, dwadzieścia minut do przelotu. Ona może uganiać się za nim jeszcze pół dnia, MUSISZ lecieć! - jabłkowa klacz ze zniecierpliwieniem tupnęła nogą.

- N-nie dam r-rady...- rozkleił się żółty pegaz, przyprawiając kowbojkę o odruch duszący, kiedy wrzasnęła z rozpaczą w oczach:

- FLUTTERSHY, TWILIGHT UMIERA, ZROZUM!

- N-no dobrze, polecę, jeśli nie ma wyjścia...

Na skraju załamania nerwowego Pinkie Pie szybko wyciągnęła z apteczki składane nosze i błyskawicznie przypięła lawendową klacz. Bandaż przesiąkł już krwią, kiedy chwiejnym lotem "zaprzężona" Fluttershy wzleciała ponad korony drzew.

Wygięte konary jakby złośliwie sterczały ku niebu, przedrzeźniając cios zadany kucykom. Nieliczne ostatnie listki oderwały się od wyższych gałęzi, wirując pośród świszczącego wichru. Wkrótce Fluttershy i Twilight zniknęły z pola widzenia, lecz wiatr nie ustawał, niewzruszenie wygwizdując swą ponurą pieśń przy akompaniamencie szelestu wśród drzew. Trzeba zozumieć brutalne prawo istnienia - zdawał się szeptać - Wszystko trwa dalej. Jedna ofiara więcej nie poruszy fundamentów świata...

Ranek. Pierwszy promień słońca oświetlił skąpą ilość listków na samotnym drzewie z powyginanymi konarami. Cienie na szarej korze pogłębiały się w miarę wstawania dnia. Nic jednak nie ćwierkało, nic oprócz wiatru nie poruszało roślinami, jedynie owady świerszczały w wysokiej trawie. Cała sawanna, choć powoli nabierająca kolorów, była cicha i jakby ponura. Nie smutna, lecz ponura i niepokojąca, czuć było napięcie wiszące w chłodnym jeszcze powietrzu. Trwała cisza przed burzą, ostatni oddech przed wojną.

Sześć zwiniętych postaci spało na twardej, spękanej ziemi, opatulonych w różnego koloru koce. Siódmy tłumok po wytężeniu wzroku można by ujrzeć wśród wyższych gałęzi drzewa, w wygodnym rozwidleniu konaru. To mała Fireflies drzemała na ostatniej warcie, gdy obudził ją blask padający na oczy.

Minutę później drużyna, wyczuwając ponurą groźbę czającą się na całej sawannie, w milczeniu spakowała się i ruszyła w drogę, wcześniej pożywiając się suchym prowiantem.

Szli gęsiego przez szmat drogi, nadal nie rozmawiając, tylko w pośpiechu kopytka dudniły o wyschniętą ziemię. Zecora prowadziła, z melancholią spoglądając raz po raz nieobecnym wzrokiem na bezkres pustego morza traw przed nimi.

Kiedyś, całkiem niedawno, to miejsce tętniło życiem, wszędzie widać było wysokie, smukłe żyrafy, potężne słonie, pojawiały się znienacka nosorożce, wygrzewały się na drzewach gepardy, lamparty i serwale, stada szakali przemykały pośród traw, a nocami słychać było śmiech hien. Koło jezior żyły dziesiątki hipopotamów, krokodyli, przeróżne małpki i węże, przebiegały wdzięcznie antylopy i gazele, a ponad nimi wszystkimi chmary najróżniejszego ptactwa. Były tam też bawoły, a w cienistych, skalnych kryjówkach kryły się lwy, króle zwierząt i, choć niekonorowane, królowe sawanny - zebry.

Po całej krainie rozsiane były ich wioski - niektóre w dżungli, inne pośrodku pustkowi. Różniły się, jak tylko mogą różnić się przedstawiciele jednego gatunku - odcieniami, talentami, a przede wszystkim kulturą. Tradycja dzieliła ich na trzy szczepy: Sampurna, Ramadhana i Yàdu.

Zebry Sampurni żyły w małej, zamkniętej społeczności. Praktycznie nikt ich dokładnie nie poznał ani nie zbadał. Mieszkały w izolacji, wśród stromych, wysokich skał w ciasnych dolinach i wąwozach górskich. Tym, co odstraszało obcych były powszechne plotki, jakoby praktykowały czarną magię, tworzyły zakazane sekty i składały ofiary z kotów. Chłodno traktowały nowych, trudno zdobywało się ich zaufanie, a jeśli ktoś był nazbyt ciekawski, robiły się wręcz wrogie. Wszystkie miały jednakowe, tajemnicze znaczki związane z księżycem, o których powiadano, że rozświetlają się w nocy upiornym światłem. Ich umaszczenie było zazwyczaj ciemne.

Następni, najliczniejsi - Ramadhani - żyli w dżunglach. Było to plemię wojowników i doskonałych łowców, wytrwałych i silnych. Żeby przetrwać w ciężkich warunkach, nieustannym czuwaniu i czającym się zagrożeniu, od najmłodszych lat szkolili w młodych zebrach silną wolę i nadzywczajną sprawność fizyczną. To jednak znalazło odbicie w negatywnych cechach - choć byli mistrzami walki, nigdy nie udało im się opanować sztuki strategii czy dyplomacji. W dodatku wychowywali się w przeświadczeniu o własnej potędze i nie przykładali wagi do zasad moralności - trzymali się w swoich kręgach, nie dbali o innych i środki, których używali, by dojść do celu. Nie utrzymywali bliższych kontaktów z innymi szczepami i nie posiadali na bokach znaczków.

Ostatnie plemię, Yàdu, zakładało wioski na sawannach lub w małych laskach, gdzie drzewa rosły rzadziej. Żyli w zgodzie z innymi zwierzętami, prowadzili handel i nie potrzebowali zorganizowanych oddziałów wojskowych, jednak dzięki niesamowitej sile ich intelektu, sprytowi i doskonałej taktyce, bez trudu radzili sobie z pomniejszymi zagrożeniami ich krainy. Byli nawet zbyt bardzo przywiązani do tradycji, pielęgnowali historię szczepu, jak i kontynuację starych zwyczajów. Stamtąd wywodzili się wszyscy podróżnicy i odkrywcy, niektórzy bowiem ulegali instynktowi, który u innych plemion wygasł. Głęboko zakorzeniona tradycja szamanizmu to u nich była najbardziej praktykowana, czarowników wybierano starannie, przygotowywano do roli, a kiedy nadchodził ich czas, stawali się obok wodza najważniejszą postacią w wiosce. Szamani mieli posłuch na równi z bóstwami, które czcili, zgłębiali tajemnice zielarstwa, obrzędów, eliksirów i magii. Oprócz tego przewodzili wszelkim ważniejszym wydarzeniom, w tym corocznym świętom czy tradycyjnym tańcom, a także pełnili rolę uzdrowicieli. Nie tylko zebry potrafili uzdrowić za pomocą czarów i ziół, przychodziły do nich po radę i pomoc także okoliczne zwierzęta z sawanny. Co ciekawe, większość z nich znała się także na strategii, ale wszyscy pozostawali wierni przysiędze uczciwości.

Właśnie ze szczepu Yàdu wywodziła się Zecora, jak i Chayà. Obok nich w wiosce liczyła się starszyzna, a nad nimi wódz wioski. Stanowisko było dziedziczne, a zazwyczaj wódz i jego potomek w linii męskiej obejmowali stanowiska wojskowe. Co do klaczy, zdarzały się przywódczynie, lecz były to pojedyncze przypadki na kartach historii. Za to szamanki były często spotykane, ba! nawet uważano, że mają większe predyspozycje i łatwiej im się połączyć ze światem metafizycznym.

Rozmyślania Zecory przerwał nagły świst z lewej strony, niebezpiecznie przypominający pocisk typu włóczni, strzały lub strzałki z dmuchawki. Instynktownie cała drużyna padła na ziemię, kryjąc się całkowicie za trawą, lecz także ograniczając swoje pole widzenia. Dopiero teraz mogli z przerażeniem oglądać drżącą jeszcze w ziemi strzałę z czerwonymi piórami. Ledwo drewno przestało wibrować, a już sytuacja się zmieniła: nagle trawy zaszeleściły gwałtownie i wybiegł spośród nich oddział zebr w ciemnoczerwonych płaszczach. Trzymali się w szyku, który zaraz rozwinęli w okrąg dookoła kucyków i Zecory. Tamci w mgnieniu oka poderwali się, także stając w okręgu, lecz ogonami do środka. W połowie pustej, zdeptanej trawy pomiędzy wrogimi jednostkami pozostała tylko Waterfall, z dezorientacją patrząca na celujące w nią groty strzał. Stwierdziła, że zostanie szaszłykiem to jednak nie jest śmierć godna pegaza i wycofała się powoli, kopytko za kopytkiem, na swoje miejsce w formacji obronnej, głośno przy tym informując:

- Hoofson, mamy problem...

* * *

*Jakby ktoś był ciekawy, wszelkie nazwy afrykańskie biorę z wymowy języka bengalskiego wg. Tłumacza Google. Np. Yàdu = magia. Nie we wszystkich jednak zachowuję oryginalne kreseczki nad/przy literach.


End file.
